


Scallywags and Seadogs

by lightlysaltedapples



Series: The Tales of Sherwood Bay [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Gen, Some angst, downtime for the gang, duke's eyepatch story, pirate angst though, storytime!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 07:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightlysaltedapples/pseuds/lightlysaltedapples
Summary: The crew takes turns welcoming their newest pilot by telling tales of how they totally almost died.





	1. Too Many Black Jacks

 

 

 

   "Aye, that's the end of it!" Mac's cheery voice sounded from the stairs leading into the crew's quarters. It was a small, cozy area. It swayed with the waves rhythmically as the Porsche bounced against them. Kurt and Ram leaned on the wall, a tambourine and a violin resting to their side. Veronica was sitting on one of the beams, her eyes closed gently. The lookout hopped down the stairs, only to sit down on the last one. Duke, who stood opposite the steps, glanced upwards. 

   The former pilot had only been on the ship a few days, and it felt as forgein as ever. "The end of what?" She asked, looking to Mac. 

   "Aye, I don't live in the crow's nest, ye know!" She chuckled. "Ain't nothin' around here fer leagues." 

   It was quiet for a moment, before Veronica spoke up. "So... what do you do in your free time, when you aren't working, drinking, or stealing?" 

   Ram elbowed Kurt's side, a wide grin on his face. "Sleep!" He shouted happily. 

   "Aye, that and answer landlubbers' halfbrained questions." Duke growled, rolling her dark eyes. Or, more accurately, eye. 

   "Yer just an old salt! We do plenty of stuff!" Mac protested. "Kurt almost slept with the fishes a few years back, aye?" That was met with a few chuckles from the gunners, a proud grin from Kurt, and a small smile from the first mate. Veronica thought for a moment, curious. 

   "Cap'n was ticked at you fer weeks. Serves ye right, too." Ram punched Kurt's arm playfully.

With a quick giggle, Veronica looked up at Kurt. "What did you do, kill somebody?"

"Nah, cap'n wouldn't care about that, as long as it wasn't anyone too important," he waved his hand. "Stole her hat after a few too many mugs of ale."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite first mate tells the crew a cautionary tale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really gonna explore Duke's character, but tbh I kinda wanna lol

 

   "Wait, how come you aren't at the bottom of the ocean?" Veronica asked in a humorous tone. 

   Kurt shrugged. "Aye, well, cap'n owes me a few favors, if ye catch me drift."

   "'N it's a lucky thing she does. The Porsche needs only one one-eyed seadog aboard," Duke chuckled. 

   Ram grinned. "How come yer still first mate after all that?" 

   "After all of what?" Veronica turned her focus to the second-in-command, or, more accurately, her eyepatch, and what could possibly be underneath. Surely, it was just there for show. 

   Duke's devilish smile grew. "Ye want t' know? Aye, I'll tell ye."

 

* * *

   It was 'bout four years back. Duke had been first-mate for a month then, and Chandler had been capitain for years. A hearty storm seemed to be brewing to the north, at least to the rookie-lookout, who called himself Ram. The captain ordered the pilot to veer north, against Duke's better judgement. 

   The two now stood in the small room that acted as an office and the capitain's quarters. 

   "Cap'n, she ain't survivin' another storm. We aughtta go to port."

   Chandler took off her hat, placing it gently down on the makeshift table. "Aye, I've sailed her to hell and back. She can take a little thunder." 

   Duke frowned, though she nodded her head in defeat. The captain had always been a stubborn one. Reason wouldn't work, she knew that. She pushed open the door, leaving onto the deck. Her duty wasn't to her superior, it was to herself and the crew. Even a scoundrel like herself knew that. 

 

 

   A few hours later, and a gentle drizzle had started up, rhythimically falling onto the wooden decks. A strong wind blew through the salty air, whooshing up into the main sail. The crew didn't seem as chipper as they usually did, working only halfheartedly as they tied off the canons and prepared to lower the sails.

   Chandler was conversing idly with the lookout, who'd just shimmied down from the crow's nest up above, when she heard a familiar voice call her name. Her name, full and complete. 

   "Cap'n Heather Chandler. Ye ain't fit t' be the cap'n of three men, never the cap'n of a ship." Duke's voice wavered on the last few words. She'd already checked and double-checked her scabbard, and the cutlass was still loyally resting inside. But hopefully, it wouldn't come to that.

   The red-clad sailor frowned, straightening her hat. "Duke, ye scallywag, ye got three sheets t' the wind, aye? Shut yer yap!" 

   That wasn't a good enough response for Duke. She certainly wasn't drunk. Well, not  _that_ drunk, at least. She halted her shivering, grasping the hilt of the sword at her waist, raising it out and into the sea air. "I ain't no scallywag, ye hornswagglin' bastard. Ye ain't no cap'n o' mine."

   "Yer gon eat yer words, ye bildgerat." Chandler growled, pulling out her own cutlass out into the air. She stepped closer, preparing herself for a mighty battle. She wasn't first-mate for nothing, of course. Duke was a master of the blade, and the captain knew it. 

   Having just a moment to react, Duke readied her own stance, hearing the sharp sound of the two metal swords smack together. Chandler pressed, forcing Duke to step backwards and bring the sword closer to herself. She grumbled, recalling when she'd first seen the captain fight. Her former ship,  _Der Lügen,_ had been attacked by the crew she now called her family. She'd been a pilot on that ship, never dreaming of being a captain herself. The captain of Der Lügen was a german man, and, based on what she knew, had inherited the ship from his mother. He had been much quieter than Captain Chandler. It was a surprise when she and her crew attacked, taking many of the men prisoner, including herself. She'd heard that Chandler had killed the old captain, letting the ship drift off into the sea. Others said that the captain was still alive, but alone.

   Chandler's cutlass nearly stabbing through to her side forced Duke back to the present. The pair's blades danced together as they fought, the adrenaline the only thing keeping them going. Chandler cast a low blow, hitting onto the first-mate's unprotected wrist. Her mind went blank as she dropped her weapon in surprise. 

   Seeing her opportunity, the captain raised her weapon high before swinging down and the the left. There was a flash of bright light before Duke's eyes, then there was nothing. The pain hardly even registered as she fell down onto the wet deck. 

   "Dennis, take 'er below deck 'n fix 'er up," Chandler spoke to the carpenter, her breathing heavy. "Rest of ye, back t' work." 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm i wonder who the captain of der lügen was hmmmmmm i wonder if theyll get their own story hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ho ho to ye


End file.
